Shrimp is a common constituent of the American diet. It is high in cholesterol and has been assumed to have an adverse effect on lipoprotein levels. We are coordinating a clinical study under metabolic ward conditions to assess the effects of shrimp consumption on the lipoprotein profile in individuals. These effects will be compared to a low cholesterol baseline diet and a high cholesterol egg diet to provide sound guidelines for dietary recommendations concerning this commonly consumed food.